


Why did you leave me?

by KarmaYoru (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Filming, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Keith feels guilty, Keith is left alone with people who hates him, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Keith (Voltron), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Sad Keith (Voltron), Shiro returns from the kerberos mission, Virgin Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KarmaYoru
Summary: Shiro leaves for the kerberos mission and Keith is left alone with people who hates him. Some take this golden opportunity to give Keith a lesson hes not gonna forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really bad english and a sad ending basically :))))
> 
> !Not beta read!
> 
> Everywere there is ` means its in cursive. I have problems..

Shrio had been the only reason Keith had stuck around at the Garrison. Before Shiro left for the kerberos mission they made a deal that when he returned, the two of them would move out . Keith never really got along with the other students and he'd heard other talk about how arrogant and rude he was. On the bright side, they all mentioned he was the greatest pilot at the Garrison after Shiro. Off course they didn't mean it in a good way, but who cares. At least Keith didn’t. 

 

Only 2 months left. 2 more months before he would see Shiro again.  
Keith was lying, staring at the ceiling in his shared room. He couldn't really care less about the ongoing lectures, but he had at least that much respect for the program that he put on the orange uniform. Closing his eyes he heard the familiar sound of metal against metal that indicated his room mate was back. Still with eyes closed Keith listen to the sound og footsteps that entered the room. 

«Is he asleep?».  
Who the hell was that? Keith´s hand spasmed but he kept his eyes clothes. If they thought he was asleep they would probably get bored and leave.  
«Probably. He usually falls asleep when every else is training…». Oh, his room mate Jaxon.  
«That fucking bitch thinking he is so much better than everyone else, skipping classes like that». Ok, there were three of them?  
His heart was starting to pound heavily in his chest and Keith presided to sit up just wanting them to go away so he could get some rest.  
«Jaxon, please leav-..».  
A hand came crashing down on his face making Keith curse before someone grabbed him by the uniform collar and tugged him down to the floor.  
«Rope?». Even tho Keith tried to squirm away his hands were forced behind his back and firmly secured. They were all the same age, he knew that much, but to his surprise they were strong.  
«Get off me you sick fuck! What the hell are you doing!?». The three og them completely ignored him.

«Well, are we doing this?».  
«Yeah, no shit. This is gonna be the best day in my life». Jaxon stopped and glared down at Keith, studying his miffed expression.  
«What if he tell the teachers?». It was a brunett Keith though was named Alex. 

«Let him. They don´t really like him, but since Shiro was important for this mission, everyone just had to put up with this jerk», Jaxon lent closer to Keith and the raven could feel hot breath in his ear. «Now that your `boyfriend` is gone, nobody is gonna protect your pretty little ass».  
Keith tensed up and his limbs stiffened.  
«D-Dont fucking dear! Shiro is…I´ll tell him when he get back!!-…». «Oh…And what will he think? That you went on and cheated, got laid the second he traveled into space?».  
The three students could see the look of horror starting to form on the smaller´s face.

«I´ve had my eyes on you for quite a wile now actually. Im not the only one tho…Guys all over the Garrison talk about how they jerk off to you. I have my fair share of fantasies as well. Wanna hear?». 

(No, he didn´t. Disgusting)

«I enjoy those were your lying on my bed, spreading yourself open and begging to be fucked. Can you do that for me?»

Were he were going with this was way to obvious, even for Keith. This was his absolute last resort- His absolutely emergency mode.

«I would NEVER! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP-!».  
«Alex, Denise. Care to shut him up?». His room mate dug his nails down in the silky black hair and managed to scratch on a thin layer of skin.

Jaxon suddenly yanked hard, making the raven gasp in pain. Alex took the opportunity to grip his jaw and shove a red gag into his mouth and tying it behind the back of his head.  
Keith was starting to unwillingly tear up as the boys worked on removing his belt and pants. 

Shiro was gonna hate him. He just knew it. Even tho it was unspoken, Keith had promised himself that `Shiro` was going to be the one to take his virginity. He wasn't gonna lose it like this. Not like this at all!

 

«Should we use lube?», Alex squared down and started to tug at Keith´s red boxer briefs.  
«I dont know, does anyone even have it?», Jaxon shrugged.  
«No, but there is other things we can use». Keith shook his head and made a protesting noise from the floor. 

`(No, please just get away! Just get away! I don´t want this! I want Shiro. Only Shiro!)`

«I have some butter or margarin?» Alex made a motion towards the door. «I can go get it?».  
«Butter? Seriously Al?».  
«What? I mean, its better than nothing…».  
«Its the same deal for me, just go get it cause I’m not sure that this tight ass can take so much cock. Hes probably a virgin, just saying». As he said it, a bare palm came down over his bare ass cheeks making Keith´s body jolt and moan in surprise. 

«Did you like that bitch?»  
Keith glared back at Denise, the brunt from his pilot class. If looks could kill, these guys would be dead meat by now.  
«Hah! Guess you did» Denise gave another slap to his rear and repeated the action until the skin was starting to turn light pink. 

Alex returned with a bottle in his hand.  
«Enough with the spanking, lets get down to business»  
«Key, key. Hand me the `lube`…..Thank you». The sound of a cap pop open made Keith´s eyes go wide and the panting increased. 

Gritting his teeth at the gag he felt two pair of hands in his lower part wile another pair was pushing his shoulders down at the cold floor.

He wasn't weak. He was the best god damn pilot here!  
Still these guys was playing with him like he was a toy. Thinking over what was gonna happen, maybe he really was a toy.  
The 2 months that seemed so far away suddenly became a whole lot shorter. There was no way he could face Shiro if these boys got to do what they desired to his body.

The blond, Jaxon, circled his index finger around Keith´s pink pucker, making the smaller boy sob and the other once chuckle.  
«Theeeeere we go…get this hole all good and slick»

«Don´t go overboard with the margarin. He´s suppose to feel a little pain, not just bliss».  
God, Keith wasn't feeling anything but pain and humiliation right now. The fiery rage was replaced with the feeling of being completely helpless. He hated it…

«Don´t really think ´he needs the gag anymore. He´s a good boy after all».  
Removing the gag, Denise imminently stole a sloppy kiss from Keith´s lips as someone flipped him over on his back. «I go first!». 

«Are you gonna take him bareback Jax?»

`(You wouldn't dare bastard!)`

«Duh! Off course! I wanna see that ass dripping with my come!».  
«If he´s a good boy, maybe I´ll even eat him out afterwards»

Jaxon lined his erect cock up with Keith´s twitching hole, rubbing the tip in circles around the entrance. A loud cry came from the raven and his upper body as hoisted up and someones knees slipped under him, supporting his back and keeping it arched.  
«Wow, This is the best». He reached out and grinder his palm against Keith´s cock, making the raven give out a hight pitch moan.  
«Jaxon…Please, I t-thought we…were f-friends!».  
«Pfff. Your even starting to get turned on yourself. Well, I will fulfill your wet dreams then»

Without further or do, and without warning, Jaxon shoved inside I'm all at once. Keith screamed his lungs out, as he was filled up to the point his guts felt like exploding. Tears slipped down his cheek as he no loger tried hold them back.

«These walls aren't soundproof ya know. If someone really cared about you, they would come bursting through the door right now. But nobody gives a shit about a little brat like you!», The two boys who weren't fucking him found their way to his harden nipples and sucked harshly. 

For the first time in his life, Keith was actually terrified down to his bones.  
Nobody was going to help him. Nobody cared about him. 

The thrusting became rhythmic and the blond knowingly avoided the spot that would make him feel good. Moans and whimpers came out mixed with words like stop and please.

In a sick and twisted way, he had somehow become fully hard. Only if his hands were free.…then he could stop the feeling of pressure that was starting to build up deep in his belly.  
No Keith didn't want to come like this…Not with someone other than Shiro watching him…  
Still…his dick was throbbing and bright red….It was really uncomfortable, this whole situation really..

«He really is a virgin. It´s so tight and he´s holding on to my cock so good. Sucking me right in!». The blond let out a moan and cupped Keith´s cheek as he stroked away a few loose strands of black hair. Even in the hazed state og arousal, Keith noticed the others were getting impatient by the look on their faces.  
«I wanna go next». Jaxon grunted and slammed himself in even harder and faster.  
«Let me finish up first…Ok, let us see the look on your pretty face when you come». T  
An evil smirk blossomed across Jaxon´s face. 

 

He gripped the base of Keith´s cock. It had been begging for release this whole time without getting any attention at all. With a few quick strokes Keith felt the pressure inside him build up in an incredible paste. He came, spilling all over his bare chest and coating his room mates fingers in white liquid. A few more rapid thrusts and something hot and wet was released inside his anus making Keith clench down at the cock inside him wanting it to go away. Come was dripping down the inside of his tights and formed a white puddle on the floor. 

`(Gross, disgusting, awful)`

 

LINE

   
Between the heavy panting and breathes he still tried to sound strong, like someone was actually gonna belive him were he was laying dripping in someone else's semen.  
«I….I Hate you all! Il´l tell e-everyone!»  
«Oh? Didn't you hear what I told you? We can tell them all the sweet details of how you were begging for us fuck you into the mattress like the little slut you are». They were smirking.  
«I n-never asked for this! He ..he won´t belive you!» Tears was streaming down his face and someones hand came down to caress his cheek and wipe the sweat away from his forehead.  
Shiro wouldn't belive them…Would he?  
«Thats right, but you wont dear tell them anyway», he nodded upwards to the corner of the bedroom.  
«Please no!»

The red light blinking couldn't possible be misunderstood. They had been filming him getting fucked….Freaking raped.

«If you dear tell anyone! This video will spread faster than wildfire. Who wouldn't like to watch the Garrisons, quote on quote `best pilot ` getting put in his right place».

«Next time we should get someone else to join in», Alex´s fingers was dancing over his head, toying with his hair.  
«What about that McClain guy?»  
«The ladies man? Is he gay?»  
«Bi. And i heard he´s into some hardcore BDSM stuff. Kept complaining nobody would try it out with him»´.  
«Well, I'm sure this faggot will gladly submit, or?». Keith was starting to black out. His vision became blank as he tried to relax trough sore muscles. 

«Bdsm…what…the hell is..that?…», He was thinking, mumbling out loud not caring about whatever came out. Keith felt exhausted, humiliated and dirty in all ways possible. 

«Hah! With that, you just earned yourself a one way ticket with Lance express Kogane!»  
«Please…no…more….»………

 

Shiro was going to hate him for this….Keith just knew it….  
He had to leave…Shiro would never forgive him for cheating on him like this….Keith didn't want this….He wanted Shiro to hold him, comfort him…That was never gonna happen now…What had he done…..

 

LINE

 

It had been way too long. In Shiro´s opinion that is. Being away from his `boyrfriend` was torture.The only thing on his mind since they started on their way back home was Keith. His soft hair, his beautiful smile, his pale skin….  
Man, he felt like the luckiest man alive for having someone like the slightly rebellious teen by his side. 

 

Headed away from the empty dorms, Shiro managed to catch one of the security officers in the hallway.  
«Exuise me sir….Do you have any idea were Keith Kogane is at the moment?». Shiro´s heart skipped a beat as the man furrowed his brows. Was something wrong?  
«K-Keith…Oh…»  
«Did something happen to him?!», He didn't mean to sound rude, but the expression on the mans face said what Shiro didn't want to hear. 

His heart sank in his chest as the answer was pretty much obvious by now.  
«…He - ran away….»

 

 

«Theres…a video for you…»

 

.......


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirt comes back 2 months later and realize his boyfriends is missing. This is how he reacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I intended for chapter 2 to be the only and last chapter, but it became much longer than anticipated so I split it up C:
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy ~ 
> 
>  
> 
> !Not beta read!

«I need to see Jaxon August, NOW!». His usually polite state was complete overtaken by rage, but he still managed to control his voice so it sounded at least a little calmer than his mind. Shirt was an ` _adult_ `after all.  
A role model.

 

One of the teacher gave him directions to the dorm section were the 2nd years slept. Were Keith´s room was… Shiro made his way through the bright hallway and stopped in front of the young blond who was occupying the corridor together with some other people Shiro didn't know the name of.

(He actually knew if he though hard enough, but Jaxon was the one taking all of his focus right now).

«Hey Takashi, whats up?», The blonde was smirking like he didn't know why he was being confronted.  
Taking a sharp breath, Shiro tried to calm his nerves, but in reality he wanted nothing more than to scream into this kids face.   
«Jaxon, I need to talk to you. Alone».   
«Aww. I though you already had a boyfriend. Well, I don´t judge». It was meant as some sick joke, Shiro figured that much. But joking about something like that now.   
Jaxon didn't see it coming as the pressure boiling inside him exploded and Shiro shot out an arm grabbing him by the shirt collar.

«Woah woah, clam down. I didn't do anything». Jaxon raised his hands in defense, but still with a wide grin glued on to his face as he continue his speech.   
«Not anything that faggot didn't want I should say. Didn't you see the video?»

  
_(Yes. He did see it. A red disc on his bed, «Slut» written over with black marker)_

 

«You know what Jaxon. Fuck you! How dear you talk about Keith in that way! Thats not consensual! -..», damn it, Shiro wanted so badly to take out all his rage on this kid but the sober side of him kept it down a level. At least for now.

«Whatever. It´s a video of your little bitch getting fucked by us sure, but he asked for it just saying». The blond wasn't even trying to hide his lie. This was taunting and Shiro knew it. Still, he fell for the trap. 

 

**«!!Keith would never agree to something like that!!».** He tighten his hold on the orange uniform. It was the same type uniform as the one Keith had worn the day he left for the mission….He´d looked so strong and full of pride.

  
«How´d you know? You've been away this whole time, and its not like you had plans on bringing him to bed any time soon. Guess he grew tired of you. He was _really_  pretty on my dick just to let you know. You should have just jumped at the change when you had it».

A deep growl scared his throat. It wasn't true….Keith had looked terrified..Shrio´s heart bursted when thinking about the glassy look in his boyfriends eyes as he tried to get away. All this time Shiro had actually never seen Keith shed a tear. Not until now that is….

 

_(Fuck you Jaxon! Il´l never forgive you!)_

 

The sound of bones cracking filled the room. Jaxon tumbled back and gripped his nose as he let out a series of curses. Blood flooded down his fingers and dripped to the floor.   
«Dropping the nice guy act huh?». He spit red.  
«Were is Keith?!».

«How the hell am i suppose to know were that whore went!»  
«….»  
Silence. Shiro et Jaxon know that he didn't take no for an answer.

«Ask the cargo pilot. That idiot went right to the teachers when he got the offer. It was actually his fault the video ended up spreading! We warned him about the consequences».

The cargo pilot? Lance?

 

 

 

* * *

 

Shiro would be back at the Garrison by now. Keith could have been cuddling in Shiro´s arms right now. The though of the man he loved made Keith feel more alone than he already was, out in the abandoned desert.

Shiro would probably be too busy with interviews and meeting to even care looking for him. Why would he? Shirt didn't need him. He had tons of fans and admirers and would have no problem finding someone better.

The old shack had been their hideout. Keith would occasionally skip classes and escape to this place were he could get some time for himself. Sometimes he would even manage persuade Shiro into skipping too.

Keith smiled slightly, but with a sad glare in his eyes. Everything would have been better if they never met. He was nothing more than bad influence.

He curled up on the cough were they once had spent hours together. Even tho it was two months ago, Keith still had problems sleeping peacefully. The nights often consisted of him waking up screaming and sweaty, to the image of himself on all four panting and crying with a silhouette on top.

«Shrio please forgive me…..» he mumbled silently. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance had been given a spot as a pilot! A real pilot! Even tho he like to think it was because of how awesome he was, he'd been told it was because the best in the class dropped out. Keith Kogane. He'd heard about the guy before and if he said he wasn't a little attracted to him he'd be lying. Not attracted enough to take on the offer on raping him tho.   
Lance couldn't belive Jaxon when he proposed the offer to him. He'd even showed him a video… 

 

_(«No way in hell. Fucking messed up m_ an!»)

 

Lance was sure that Jaxon wouldn't last long before getting kicked out, but it hardly looked like he cared.

 

_(«Well, whatever. I dont really care either way now that my faggot Keithy is gone». Then he smirked evil and left.)_

 

He was sitting against a wall, waiting for his next lesson to start. Normally he'd take the opportunity to power nap, but then he heard his name being called and stop up instead.

«Lance..Can I ask you something about Keith?». He looked around and was met by very concerned looking Shiro.   
«Yeah, sure sure. Whats up?». lance shifted his stands a bit.

  
  
«I heard that you got an offer some time ago.…from Jaxon August….».  _Oh_ _great._

«Fucking quiznak, not you too. Listen Shiro. I never intended for the video to spread and Keith to drop out ok! I told the teachers because I though it was the right thing to do!». He suddenly became really defensive. The topic was more sensitive than he first though.

«Lance. I´m not blaming you for anything, calm down please». Shire put a hand on the cuban boy´s shoulder and it seemed to work because Lance took a deep breathe.   
 «I really appreciate what you did and it wasn't your fault. You were just being responsible».  
«You think so?».

«Yes. I was just wondering if you have any idea of were Keith went?». Shirt frowned at the though. Lance knew that even tho Shiro acted strong, he was really worried about his boyfriends disappearance.

 

«I dont know…He didn't talk to anyone. He looked like a ghost to be honest». Not completely true, he had looked completely wrecked. Ripped apart and destroyed to be more accurate. He didn't come to classes, he didn't come to eat and Lance had heard rumors Keith even slep on the roof from time to time just to get away from Jaxon.

 

«He didn't take much of his stuff with him tho. Maybe you can find something among his personal belongings». Lance smiled. Hopefully he was helping. «They stored everything in the office».

«Lance your a genius!». It looked like a good idea from the way Shiro lightened up.  
«Yeah i get called that a lot»  
«Genius?»

«No- Lance»  
Shiro smiled wider.   
«Thank you McClain»

 

_(Omfg! Shiro know my last name! Holy mother of god! Okokok. Act cool, this is suppose to be serious Lance! Its about Keith!)_

 

«No problem. Please make sure the mullet head is safe will ya».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaas. I have the next chapter outlined and dialog finished so it will come out faster and contain fluff x) 
> 
> Also, Shiro could have beaten up Jaxon for what he did, but he didn't because he isn´t the type of person.  
>  Jaxon will still pay tho....-
> 
>  
> 
> (Finally figured out how to write in cursive! So happy! HAHA!) X)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if butter can be used for lube lol :))))  
> Also, Denise is probably a girl name, but were I come from, Dennis is a boy name so I just spelled it differently. 
> 
> B) This is how i spend a Monday night...


End file.
